Warriors-The Price of Greatness 1: Diverging Paths
by Duskstar727
Summary: Two half-clan kits with the blood of WindClan and ShadowClan are born one dark night. They will take different paths in life, one joining Shadowclan, one joining WindClan. They are both destined for greatness, prophesied to one day lead their respective clans. But this great destiny has a dark price- One of them is destined to kill the other.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is Duskstar727. Thank you so much for checking out this new story, ****The Price Of Greatness. ****I plan for it to be a multi book story. I think it has a lot of potential, so I hope you'll give it a chance! Anyhow, the first thing you should know about this story- it takes place in the past, back in the Forest where the clans originally lived before ****_The New Prophecy_**** arc. This story takes place some time after Skyclan left the forest, long enough for the clans to have generally forgotten Skyclan. (There are some elders that remember Skyclan but they don't discuss it.) It takes place a while before the Warriors Super Editions about Tallstar, Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Crookedstar. There will not be much, if any, overlapping of characters from the actual books. The characters in this story were created by me (unless I mention otherwise.)**

**The other important thing- this story may get somewhat violent. I will not sugarcoat the battle scenes. If you can not stomach reading about blood and death, consider yourself warned. This story will not end with everyone happy. Characters will die. But I can tell you that I will do my best to make the story interesting and exciting. Now, enough of my blabbering. Without further wait, I present to you ****The Price of Greatness 1: Diverging Paths.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue-<strong>

Far away from the shelter of the WindClan camp, two cats sat on a rise in the moor, shielded from view by a few scraggly bushes. To any onlooker, the presence of these two cats would instantly cause confusion. First of all, it was the middle of the night during the end of leaf-bare. No cat in their right mind would be out on the windy moors in such cold weather, not when they could be nestled in their den, surrounded by the warmth of their clanmates. The only reason cats would be out in such unpleasant conditions would be if they were on a moonhigh patrol, which these two cats were clearly not.

If one were to look very closely at the two cats, they would only become even more confused. One of the cats was a heavily pregnant queen. It was clear her kits would be born soon, she should be resting in her nest preparing for the challenging ordeal that was ahead of her, not out on the moor. And yet still, the two cats were not in camp. They were here, out in the open, hidden only by the cover of night. The only possible conclusion an onlooker could reach by considering all of the facts was that the two cats had something to hide. Something they didn't want their clanmates to find out about.

The pale brown tabby queen stretched out on her back, exposing her swollen belly to the other cat. Her fur was fluffed up against the cold. She didn't really want to be out here in this weather, but she had no choice. Instantly, the other cat- a small white she cat with pale gray patches- put her paw on the brown queen's belly. She kept it there for a few moments, and then removed it. The brown tabby sat up, curling her fluffy tail around her paws. She blinked her amber eyes expectantly at the small white she cat, clearly waiting for her to say something.

The white she cat fixed her bright blue eyes on the queen. At last, she spoke. "Your kits are strong and healthy, Birchflower. Your pregnancy is progressing normally. They will be born soon, and it is unlikely that there will be any problems with the kitting."

Birchflower purred, narrowing her eyes in pleasure. "That's good to hear, Snowdapple. When I felt them squirming more than usual today, I was worried something was wrong. I thought it'd be best to have a medicine cat check on them, but it seems that there was nothing to worry about."

The medicine cat did not purr back. Her expression was dark and serious. And mixed in with that seriousness, there was a touch of sadness. "I wouldn't say that…" She whispered, too softly for the queen to hear.

"Did you say something?" Birchflower mewed, leaning forward and catching the medicine cat's eye.

Snowdapple shook her head. "It's nothing. You know my opinion on this matter already. Anyways, the squirming you were feeling was a sign that the kits are healthy and active." She replied brusquely.

Birchflower's eyes flashed. "They will be strong warriors, just like their father." Her voice held just the slightest hint of a challenge.

Snowdapple blinked, not flinching in the slightest. "I don't doubt that. But you know that you can never tell your kits who their father is, right?" She meowed.

"Of course I know." She sighed, all of the fight going out of her meow. "I will never tell them that their father is a ShadowClan cat. They will never know Boulderstreak as anything but a warrior from a rival Clan. They will never find out the truth. It is a secret I will keep until I walk with StarClan."

"Secrets have a way of revealing themselves, no matter how hard we try to hide them. The truth will come out someday. It always does." Snowdapple murmured darkly.

"Well, it won't this time. This time, the truth will stay hidden forever." Birchflower meowed determinedly. "But I can't help but wonder what would happen if it did." She looked down at her swollen belly tenderly. "Would my kits be rejected by their clanmates? Would they always feel like outsiders, even within their own Clan? Would WindClan ever respect them for who they were?" Her voice rose as she became increasingly nervous. "Please, is there any sign that tells of their future?" Her eyes shone with distress.

The medicine cat was silent for a moment. She had not wanted it to come to this. She had not wanted to tell the young queen what she had seen. "I have… received a prophecy… from StarClan, regarding the future of your kits." Snowdapple chose her words carefully.

Birchflower's eyes widened. "A prophecy from StarClan? About my kits? What did you see?" Her eyes were bright with hope and joy, believing that a sign from their warrior ancestors could only mean good fortune for her kits.

Snowdapple flinched, not wanting to damper the queen's high spirits. She turned away, her face shrouded in shadows. "It may not be something you want to hear." She replied decisively.

"You must tell me. I must know what the future holds for my kits." Birchflower meowed steadily. "No matter what it is, I need to know. I am their mother."

"Your kits do have great destinies, though their greatness will come with a price." Snowdapple mewed.

Birchflower's eyes hardened. "What price?" She growled.

"That isn't important right now." Snowdapple avoided answering the question. "I need to get back to camp, and you should too. Our clanmates will notice our absence if we stay out for much longer." She rose to her paws, taking a step forward to leave.

Birchflower sprang in front of her, cutting of her exit. "_What did the prophecy say?_" The tabby queen hissed. It was clear she would not drop the issue.

Snowdapple's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I tried to warn you, Snowdapple. Knowing of the prophecy will only bring you sadness, but if you are determined to hear it, then very well. I will tell you." Snowdapple meowed. "_The kits of Shadow and Wind will take different paths, illuminating the forest in an unforgettable blaze of light. But at the height of their greatness, their paths will cross in a clash of blood and rage, and one shall destroy the other."_

Birchflower's eyes widened with terror, her fur fluffed out. "What does that mean? What does it mean by 'one shall destroy the other'?" She whispered, desperate for some sort of reassurance.

For the first time that night, the medicine cat's eyes shone with sympathy for the queen. "It means that your kits will rise to be great, greater than any before them. But someday, one of them will kill the other."

The queen backed away in terror, her ears flattened to her skull and her eyes wide with horror. "No! No it can't be! My poor, poor kits!" Birchflower wailed.

"I'm so sorry." Snowdapple meowed, wrapping her tail around the queen's trembling shoulders.

"Isn't their anything we can do to stop the prophecy? Please, there has to be a way!" Birchflower cried.

"I do not know. All you can do is raise them with love, and pray that StarClan will guide them. Prophecies are warnings of something that will happen in the future, but they don't always come true in the ways we expect. We never know exactly what they mean. There is still hope." Even as Snowdapple spoke the words, she knew they were filled with empty promises. It was true that there was still a chance that the prophecy meant something other than what they thought it did. But she did not think that was very likely. The prophecy was very clear. One of Birchflower's unborn kits would someday kill the other. They would be great, unforgettable warriors, and the forest would never be able to forget them. But they would pay the ultimate price for their greatness. Snowdapple stared up at the moon in silence as the queen beside her wailed in grief for what was to come.


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances-**

**Windclan-**

**Leader- ** Thistlestar – Very light brown tabby tom with golden eyes.

**Deputy- **Ryestep- Small brown and gray tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat- **Snowdapple – White she cat with gray dapples and ice blue eyes.

**Warriors-**

Talonscar- Brown tom with a badly scarred face.

Icebrair- Very pale gray she cat with dark gray stripes and blue eyes.

Swiftspirit- Ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Rabbittuft- Wirey brown and white tom with huge ears.

Apprentice, Echopaw

Bluefeather- Thin gray tabby she cat with blue eyes.

Grouseclaw – Large dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice, Burrpaw

**Apprentices-**

Echopaw- Black she cat with white paws.

Burrpaw- Light gray tom with black flecks and amber eyes.

**Queens-**

Birchflower- Light brown tabby she cat with a white belly and amber eyes.

Hollykit- Dark gray tabby she cat with green eyes.

Nettlekit- Stocky brown tom with darker splotches and amber eyes.

Robinthroat- Brown she cat with a dark ginger throat and tail. Expecting Grouseclaw's kits.

**Elders-**

Foxfang- Grizzled dark ginger tom.

Blackvole- Small black and brown tom.

**Shadowclan-**

**Leader- **Hollowstar – Battle scarred gray she cat with darker patches.

**Deputy- **Brackenstripe- Large brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat- **Alderleaf- Old brown tabby tom with black paws.

Apprentice, Ivypaw

**Warriors-**

Boulderstreak – Mottled, dark gray tom with darker splotches and amber eyes. (Hollowstar's brother)

Apprentice, Thornpaw

Emberlight- Ginger and brown tom with yellow eyes.

Brambleshade- Dark brown tabby tom with a white spot on his face.

Apprentice, Sweetpaw

Nightblaze- Black she cat with amber eyes.

Redsquirrel – Ginger tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes.

Snakejaw- Black tom with a white chin.

Berrythroat- Small gray she cat with darker speckles.

Apprentice, Smokepaw

**Apprentices-**

Ivypaw- White she cat with long fur and green eyes. Medicine cat apprentice.

Smokepaw- Gray tom with darker feet and yellow eyes.

Thornpaw- Large brown and white tom with darker stripes.

Sweetpaw- Cream colored she cat with blue eyes.

**Queens-**

Tinyflower- Small tortoiseshell and white she cat. Mother of Snakejaw's kits.

Aspenkit- Dark gray and black she cat with a striped tail.

Heatherkit- Pale brown and cream tabby she cat with amber eyes.

Shadekit- Dark gray tom with green eyes.

Silvermoon- Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes. Expecting Redsquirrel's kits.

**Elders-**

Snailstripe- Gray tabby tom, blind in one eye.

Paledawn- Cream colored she cat.

**Thunderclan-**

**Leader-** Oakstar- Huge red-brown tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy- **Rainsplash- Gray she cat with darker flecks and blue eyes.

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

**Medicine Cat- **Stoneshade- Sleek black tom with a gray muzzle.

**Warriors-**

Seedspeck- Brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Wildstorm- Huge gray tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Apprentice, Cougarpaw

Wolfshade- Large gray tom with a black tail and amber eyes.

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Adderfrost- Brown tom with a white chest, muzzle and paws and yellow eyes.

Cloudblaze- Long haired white and ginger she cat with amber eyes. (Oakstar's sister)

**Apprentices-**

Dawnpaw- Golden tabby she cat with amber eyes.

Cougarpaw- Huge ginger tom with white paws and yellow eyes.

Featherpaw- Gray and white tabby she cat with blue eyes.

**Queens-**

Deerstep- Brown she cat with a white underbelly. Mother of Wildstorm's kits.

Duskkit- Brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Flamekit- Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.

Mudkit- Brown gray tom with darker patches and green eyes.

Clovermeadow- White she cat with brown patches. Expecting Oakstar's kits.

**Elders-**

Morningsong- Golden tabby she cat with green eyes.

Tornpelt- Old brown tom with a badly scarred pelt.

Pricklegorse- Brown tabby tom with spiky fur.

**Riverclan-**

**Leader-** Troutstar- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice, Lakepaw

**Deputy- **Whitewolf- Large white tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat- **Clearwater- Pale gray she cat with long fur and blue eyes.

**Warriors-**

Blizzardflight- Huge white tom with gray flecks and blue eyes.

Rosepool- Pale brown she cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Perchpaw

Brokenwater- Silver tabby she cat with black stripes and blue eyes.

Creekberry- White tom with gray splotches and yellow eyes.

Darkstream- Sleek black tom with blue eyes.

Fallowfrost- Silver she cat with white patches and green eyes.

Apprentice, Streampaw

Fogshadow- Long furred gray tomcat with black legs.

Apprentice, Fishpaw

Mudsplash- Gray brown tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices-**

Lakepaw- Brown and white she cat with amber eyes.

Perchpaw- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Fishpaw- Silver tom with a white belly and green eyes.

Streampaw- Gray and white she cat with blue eyes.

**Queens-**

Puddlestep- Dark brown she cat with one white paw. Mother of Blizzardflight's kits.

Dewkit- Gray she cat with darker speckles and blue eyes.

Fernkit- Brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Pikekit- Pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Spottedwillow- Blue gray she cat with darker speckles and green eyes. Mother of Mudsplash's kits.

Runningkit- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Sandkit- Pale gray brown tom with yellow eyes.

Dappledsky- Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes. Expecting

**Elders-**

Lilyflight- Long haired brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Speckledbird- Pale brown she cat with darker flecks and amber eyes.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-**

* * *

><p><strong>Nettlekit-<strong>

Nettlekit pushed his way through the scraggly bush, not stopping to worry about the twigs pulling at his pelt. He broke free of the bush's grasp and dashed onwards, his paws flying over the ground. He looked over his shoulder. His pursuer was right on his tail, as determined to catch him as he was to escape. But he would not be caught. He would never be caught! He was going to be the greatest warrior WindClan had ever seen. He leapt to one side, stopping abruptly. The cat that had been chasing him had clearly not expected this trick. It stumbled, trying to match Nettlekit's unexpected turn. But he had the advantage now. In the other cat's moment of confusion, Nettlekit dropped into a crouch, waggling his haunches. He sprang, paws outstretched, barreling the other cat over and pinning it down. "Take that, ShadowClan scum!" He yowled.

"Hey! No fair!" Hollykit was squirming beneath Nettlekit's paws. "You said I could be the Windclan warrior this time! It was your turn to be ShadowClan." She whined.

Nettlekit let his sister up. Immediately, she startled grooming her now dusty pelt, sending him angry glares every once in a while. He shuffled his paws. He hadn't wanted to make her angry, but the opportunity to outsmart his sister had just been too tempting. He padded over to Hollykit, and licked her ear. "Sorry." He meowed.

Hollykit sent him a sideways glance through narrowed eyes. "I forgive you, I guess…" She meowed coolly. Nettlekit blinked. She still looked upset. In an instant, Hollykit dropped her aloof act, springing on Nettlekit before he had a chance to react. "But you should never underestimate a WindClan cat!" She yowled triumphantly as she knocked him over. Now he was the one pinned down.

"That's cheating! You didn't say we were starting! I wasn't ready!" Nettlekit meowed.

"Real warriors don't wait for their enemies to be ready." Hollykit replied in a superior tone. "You have to be ready for a fight at all times."

"Oh yeah?" Nettlekit mewed, kicking Hollykit's belly with his hind legs and pushing her off of him. "Well I guess you aren't a real warrior then. Because I caught you off guard just then!"

Hollykit growled playfully and charged over to Nettlekit. The two kits rolled through the clearing, continuing their mock fight.

"What are you two doing?" An exasperated meow interrupted Nettlekit as he bit down on his sister's ear. He looked up, still pulling on Hollykit's ear. His mother, Birchflower, was standing at the entrance of the nursery. She padded over to them, and picked Nettlekit up by his scruff, lifting him off of Hollykit.

"Ow! Stop it, Mom! Put me down! I'm too old for this!" Nettlekit meowed. The tabby queen set him down gently. "You're also too old to be rolling around in the dirt fighting. This is no way for almost- apprentices to behave. Just look at your pelts!" She chastised.

Nettlekit looked down at his fur. Maybe he _had_ gotten a bit carried away. His fur was sticking out at all angles, and was covered with dust. There were even a few twigs tangled in his pelt, probably from his earlier struggle through the bush. Hollykit didn't look any better. Her fur was to caked with dust, you could barely see the dark tabby stripes on her pelt.

"Honestly. Your apprentice ceremonies are at sunhigh! You can't receive your knew names if you look like the kits of some rouge." Birchflower started lapping at Nettlekit's messy fur. The familiar rasp of her tongue was nice, but he'd never admit it. He struggled away from his mother's rough grooming.

"I can do it myself!" Nettlekit mewled in protest. "Apprentices don't need their mothers to groom them."

Birchflower's eyes glowed with pride. "I know, my little warriors. You two have grown up so fast. It seems like just yesterday you were opening your eyes for the first time, and now you're almost apprentices. You've grown to be so big and strong."

"I'll grow even bigger!" Nettlekit boasted. He was already as large as Echopaw and Burrpaw, the eight moon old apprentices. And he was stockier.

"Me too! I'll make you really proud." Hollykit chimed in, nuzzling their mother.

"You already do." Birchflower meowed softly. "I'm sure your father would be proud of you as well." Her eyes glittered with sadness. Nettlekit blinked. Birchflower almost never mentioned his and Hollykit's father. She'd never really told them anything about him, only that he was a brave warrior. But Robinthroat, the other queen in the nursery, had said that their father was probably Breezefang, a Windclan warrior who had died a few moons before Nettlekit and Hollykit were born. She said that Birchflower and Breezefang had been very close, and had most likely been mates. However, she also told them not to talk about Breezefang to their mother, because it would upset her.

Birchflower nudged Nettlekit. "You were staring off into space. Clean yourself up like Hollykit is doing. It's almost time for your ceremony. You should look your best." Nettlekit began to lick his fur rapidly. He didn't want his mother to start trying to groom him again.

Just as Nettlekit finished cleaning the last bits of dust from his pelt, the clan leader, Thistlestar, strode into the clearing. Nettlekit felt his heart skip a beat. It was time! He felt a lick on his head, and turned around to glare at his mother. But he found himself unable to be annoyed with Birchflower. Her eyes shone with happiness. "You had a piece fur sticking up."

"Let the cats of the swift winds on the moor meet beneath the Tallrock so I may speak!" Thistlestar's yowl rang out across the clearing from above, calling the clan to gather. Nettlekit's heart leaped in his chest. This was the moment he'd been waiting for! Finally, it was time for him to begin his warrior training!

As the warriors of Windclan began to emerge from their dens, answering Thistlestar's summons, Nettlekit felt a soft tail rest on his shoulders. "This way." Birchflower meowed, guiding him and his sister to the center of the clearing. In all honesty, Nettlekit didn't need her to show him where to sit. He'd watched Burrpaw and Echopaw's apprentice ceremonies, so he knew what he was supposed to do. But his heart was pounding so hard from nervousness, his mother's familiar presence was welcome.

Nettlekit waited in the center of the clearing with Hollykit and Birchflower as the clan gathered around them. His sister's tail was curled neatly around her paws. He copied her, attempting to look as composed as she did.

After what seemed like moons of waiting, all of Windclan had settled into the clearing around the Tallrock. Thistlestar cleared his throat. "Today, the time has to preform one of the most important duties in any clan. The naming of new apprentices." The clan leader's eyes glowed with warmth as his gaze came to rest on the two kits. "Nettlekit and Hollykit have reached six moons of age, and are ready to begin their warrior training."

Nettlekit felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest and fly away like a bird. Who would his mentor be? Windclan had tons of good warriors, any one of them would be great teachers. But personally, Nettlekit was hoping that Talonscar would be appointed as his mentor.

Talonscar was a senior warrior, with moons of experience behind him. He was regarded as one of the strongest cats not just in WindClan, but in all the Clans. Nettlekit had often listened in awe alongside his sister as the clan elders told tales of his strength and bravery. They said that as an apprentice, Talonscar had fought off an eagle that was attacking the nursery all by himself. It had given him the scars on his face, and earned him his warrior name. A cat like that could teach Nettlekit to be the best warrior ever.

Nettlekit was snapped out of his thoughts as Thistlestar began to speak once more. "Hollykit, step forward." The pale tabby tom meowed, leaping down from the Tallrock.

Nettlekit watched as his sister rose and strode forward. She looked so calm and composed! But upon closer inspection, her legs were trembling as she padded over to meet the Clan leader. Nettlekit felt relief wash over him. She was just as nervous as him!

"Hollykit," Thistlestar meowed, "from this day forward, until you have earned your place among the warriors of WindClan, you shall be known as Hollypaw." The Clan leader turned his head to look at the Clan warriors._Who will he choose to mentor Hollypaw? _Nettlekit wondered.

"Swiftspirit." Thistlestar meowed. "The time has come for you to take an apprentice. You have proven yourself to be loyal, hardworking, and intelligent. I know you will help Hollypaw to become a warrior the Clan can be proud of." Nettlekit's sister padded over to touch noses with her new mentor. Now it was his turn to be apprenticed.

"Nettlekit, step forward." Thistlestar meowed. Nettlekit felt a jolt of excitement nervousness, pride, terror, and so many other indescribable emotions run through his body. He rose to his feet, trying his best to walk steadily over to the Clan leader. Finally, he came before the mighty warrior, craning his neck to look into the leader's eyes. _Has he always been so huge?_ Nettlekit wondered.

"Nettlekit," Thistlestar boomed, "from this day forward, until you have earned your place among the warriors of WindClan, you shall be known as Nettlepaw." Nettlepaw trembled with excitement. Who would mentor him? He watched as Thistlestar scanned the clearing, no doubt picking out Nettlepaw's new mentor.

"Bluefeather. You are also ready for your first apprentice. You have shown yourself to be calm, patient, and wise beyond your years. You will make an excellent mentor for Nettlepaw." Thistlestar announced.

_My mentor is Bluefeather!_ Happiness warmed Nettlepaw's pelt. She'd be a great mentor! He had been hoping that Thistlestar would pick Talonscar to mentor him, but he knew that Bluefeather would train him just as well. He looked around the clearing to find his new mentor. He found her sitting beside Icebriar and Snowdapple, her blue eyes shining with delight.

Nettlepaw padded over to meet her, touching his nose to hers. "Congratulations." Bluefeather purred. "I know we'll make a great team."

Nettlepaw nodded in agreement before turning his attention back to Thistlestar. The Clan leader raised his head to look at the bright sky above. "Starclan, I ask that you guide these new apprentices in the ways of your noble code so that they may earn their place among us as warriors!" He yowled.

"Hollypaw! Nettlepaw! Hollypaw! Nettlepaw!" The sunlight shining on Nettlepaw's pelt felt even warmer as the Clan cheered his and Hollypaw's new names. He dug his claws into the ground, kneading the packed soil with excitement. At last, he was on his way to becoming the greatest warrior in WindClan!

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! There's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm really looking forward to writing this story and developing the characters. There will be lots of twists and turns, ups and downs, and exciting developments. If you feel like it, please do write a review. It motivates me to write more. I will try to update this story as often as I can, but I am taking extremely challenging classes this year in school, so I don't always have a lot of time to write. But I will try my best to update it as often as I can. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story!<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Hollypaw-<strong>

As her Clanmates wove around her, offering their congratulations on becoming an apprentice, Hollypaw was filled with a surge of warmth. She'd never felt so alive. She'd been waiting so long for this moment, and it was finally here. She pushed her way through the crowd to reach her brother, Nettlepaw. His face lit up as he saw her approaching.

Hollypaw wove around her brother, purring. "We're finally apprentices! I got so nervous during the ceremony, though. It felt like all of StarClan was watching us! I was sure I was going to mess up." She confessed.

Nettlepaw blinked at her. "It didn't show. You looked calm as a seasoned warrior." He commented.

"Thanks." Hollypaw meowed.

Nettlepaw twitched an ear. "What do we do now?" He asked.

"I guess we should find our mentors. They'll tell us what our first duties as apprentices will be." Hollypaw gave a little bounce. "I can't wait!"

Hollypaw followed her brother over to where their mentors, Swiftspirit and Bluefeather were waiting. The warriors were deep in conversation, but when they caught sight of the two apprentices, they turned their attention to the two young cats.

"How does it feel to be an apprentice at last?" Swiftspirit asked Hollypaw.

"It's great! When do we start our training?" She inquired.

Swiftspirit let out a rumbling chuckle. "Right to the point, I see." The ginger tom turned his gaze upwards. "It isn't too late in the day. We can go out and do some training now. Though we won't have time to tour the territory today. That can wait for tomorrow. But for now, why don't we practice hunting?"

"That'd be great!" Hollypaw yowled. "I can't wait to see what it's like outside of the camp. Can Nettlepaw and Bluefeather come too?"

The two mentors looked at one another, and Hollypaw saw Bluefeather give a tiny nod.

"I don't see why not." Swiftspirit mewed.

Hollypaw nudged her brother. "Hear that? We get to go together!"

Nettlepaw nodded, his eyes reflecting the same excitement that shone in Hollypaw's own eyes.

Swiftspirit and Bluefeather padded towards the gorse tunnel that led out of the Clan camp. Swiftspirit paused, looking over his shoulder. "Well? Are you coming?"

Hollypaw sprang to her feet. "Of course!" She dashed forward after her mentor, not checking to see if her brother was behind her. She knew he'd be just as excited to explore the territory as she was.

Hollypaw followed Swiftspirit's ginger tail, pushing her way through the prickly branches. She could hardly contain her excitement. At last she would get to see WindClan's territory-_her_ territory. She ducked through the last branches that made up the tunnel.

The first thing Hollypaw saw was the sky, endlessly stretching out above her head. She looked around herself in awe. Green stalks of grass covered the open moor, swaying softly in the wind. A few scraggly bushes dotted the gently sloping hills. There was nothing out here to contain her or trap her, nothing between her and the sky. _This is how birds must feel._ She thought.

Hollypaw located Swiftspirit waiting for her on a low rise in the moor, his ginger fur a splash of fire amidst the green grass. She tore up the hill to stand beside him, hoping that he wouldn't be angry that she'd gotten distracted. Instead of annoyance, Swiftspirit's eyes were filled with warmth. "It's incredible, isn't it?" He meowed, surveying the moor stretching out before them.

"It's-It's beautiful! It's so open and free! It feels like you could just reach out and touch the sky!" Hollypaw breathed.

"I remember my first time out of camp." Swiftspirit inhaled deeply. "I felt the same. WindClan has the best territory out of all the Clans. On these open plains, we are closer to StarClan than anyone else." He turned his head to the line of trees in the distance. "I don't know how the other Clans stand it, trapped under all those trees, never able to see the sky."

"Yeah…" Hollypaw agreed. She felt a spark of pity for the other clans. They had no idea what they were missing. It wasn't their fault that their territories weren't as good as WindClan's. She inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh, crisp air and new grass flooding her senses. The breeze ruffled her pelt, feeling wonderful against her fur. She closed her eyes, drinking in the sensations so she could hold them in her mind forever. _I wonder what Nettlepaw thinks of the territory?_ Hollypaw opened her eyes. Come to think of it, where was her brother? Why wasn't he up here, enjoying the open air?

Hollypaw turned around, glancing back the way she'd come. Nettlepaw was there, at the base of the hill. She dashed down the slope, skidding to a stop in front of him. She blinked. Nettlepaw didn't look to happy. His fur was fluffed out, and his gaze was shifting from side to side. He looked uncomfortable. Hollypaw tilted her head to one side. "What's wrong? Did you step on a thorn on the way out of camp?" She inquired.

Nettlepaw started, seemingly noticing Hollypaw's arrival for the first time. "Oh, no. I didn't step on a thorn or anything. I'm fine. It's just…" He trailed off.

"Just what?" Hollypaw prompted.

"…Everything's so open. There's no cover anywhere. We're completely exposed, and there's nothing to block the wind." He finished, shivering.

"You're crazy." Hollypaw teased. "Who would want to be trapped under a bunch of trees? The feel of the wind in your fur… there's nothing better! Now, come on. Swiftspirit and Bluefeather are waiting for us up there." She waved her tail in the direction of the hill. "They're going to teach us how to hunt! And don't worry about the open space. I'm sure you'll get used to it soon."

Nettlepaw nodded, but he still looked uncertain. Hollypaw led the way back up the hill, to where their mentors waited. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Hollypaw meowed. "We're ready to begin!"

Swiftspirit and Bluefeather led the apprentices to a flat, sandy stretch of land. It reminded Hollypaw a bit of the WindClan camp. Bluefeather and Swiftspirit sat in the center of the clearing, patiently waiting for the apprentices to settle down.

"This is the Sandy Clearing. Most of your training and practice battles will take place here. Today, we'll be showing you how to hunt." Swiftspirit explained. Hollypaw nodded, eager for him to continue. Swiftspirit dropped into a low crouch, his body nearly flat to the ground. "This is called the Moorland Crouch. Out here on the moor, there isn't much cover. The other Clans have undergrowth to hide in as they sneak up on their prey. We don't. This means it's important to keep as low to the ground as possible when you're stalking prey, so it doesn't notice you. Once you get a bit closer to the prey, you can break your cover. The prey will try to outrun you, but you're WindClan cats. StarClan granted you with great speed. Chase the prey until you close the distance, and then go for the kill."

Hollypaw nodded. That made sense. "Let's see your crouches." Bluefeather meowed, speaking for the first time since they'd gotten here. Hollypaw pressed herself low to the ground, trying to copy what Swiftspirit had done.

"That's very good, Hollypaw." Her mentor meowed. "But keep your haunches a little lower, otherwise the prey will see you coming. And keep your tail still."

Hollypaw did as her mentor suggested. "Perfect." Swiftspirit commented. "You're a natural."

Hollypaw blinked happily. Being a WindClan cat was great.

* * *

><p><strong>Nettlepaw-<strong>

Nettlepaw watched as his sister dropped into the demonstrated crouch with ease. This style of hunting didn't seem right to him. Wouldn't it be better to sneak up on the prey instead of chase it down? Either way, Nettlepaw had said he would be the best warrior in WindClan. He intended to keep that promise.

Nettlepaw imitated the crouch his mentor had shown him. Instantly, he knew he was doing it wrong. "Not quite." Bluefeather meowed. "Your muscles are too bunched up, and your legs are tucked too far under your body. That'd work if you were hunting in the forest, but it won't work out here. Flatten yourself out a little more." She suggested.

Nettlepaw did his best to follow her advice, but he just couldn't get it. This crouch seemed unnatural and uncomfortable to him. Meanwhile, Hollypaw seemed to have taken to it like a duck to water. She was already practicing her stalking with small, light steps. When she sprung forward to pursue the imaginary prey, she was so fast he could hardly see her. Why couldn't Nettlepaw be like that?

"I think Hollypaw's ready to try it out for real. I'm going to take her to the old badger set. There's usually a lot of prey there." Swiftspirit meowed.

Hollypaw's tail shot straight up. "Really?" She meowed. She turned to Nettlepaw. "Do you want to come too?"

Nettlepaw imagined watching his sister execute her perfect hunting technique, while he fumbled around to his unusually large paws, unable to catch anything. He couldn't bear to make a fool out of himself in front of her. "That's ok." He replied. "You go on ahead. Bluefeather and I will stay here and practice a bit more."

Hollypaw's tail drooped. "Okay…"

Nettlepaw padded over to her, rubbing his cheek along hers. "Good luck. Be sure to tell me all about it when we get back to camp." He meowed.

Instantly she brightened up, bounding after Swiftspirit. "Sure! I'll catch an extra juicy rabbit for you!" She called as she sprinted away.

Nettlepaw shook his pelt, and got back to practicing with Bluefeather. "Let's try this again…"

The sun had moved lower in the sky by the time Nettlepaw finally got his crouch right. He crept forward like Hollypaw had done, and executed the spring and chase move used to catch prey. He knew he wasn't nearly as fast as his sister, but he felt a flash of satisfaction that he could finally do the move right.

"That's great!" Bluefeather praised. "You've got it! You worked really hard to master that crouch. I'm lucky to have such a dedicated apprentice."

Nettlepaw was warmed by her praise. "Can I try using it?" He asked hopefully.

Bluefeather nodded. "You're welcome to try hunting for real. I'll take you to a different place then where Hollypaw and Swiftspirit went though. They've probably scared away all they prey in that area for today. And we can't stay out for too long. The sun will be setting soon." She replied.

Nettlepaw followed Bluefeather off, eager to put his new skills to use.

By the time Nettlepaw and Bluefeather returned to camp, the sky was stained orange and yellow. Nettlepaw's shoulders were slumped in defeat, and his eyes were fixed on the ground. He had caught something, yes, but it had taken a long time. A very long time. And when he finally did manage to catch a rabbit, it was only because it had a twisted leg. He dropped his catch on the fresh kill pile.

"Nettlepaw!" Nettlepaw heard his sister's voice calling him eagerly. Hollypaw bounced over to him. "You're back! I've been waiting for _ages_." She meowed. "I caught this huge rabbit and then I got really lucky and managed to snag a thrush as well! Swiftspirit said he'd never seen an apprentice do so well on their first day and-" She broke off, as if noticing Nettlepaw's gloomy demeanor for the first time. "What's wrong?" She inquired.

"It took me forever to catch one measly old rabbit. And even then, I only caught it because it was injured." He slumped down beside his sister. "I'm the worst hunter ever."

"No, you're not." Hollypaw meowed firmly. "It was our first day as apprentices. You can't expect to be perfect the first time you try to hunt."

"But_ you_ were." Nettlepaw mumbled.

"I picked it up fast, yeah. But everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. The important thing is to work on improving the things you aren't good at. You just had an unlucky day. You'll do better tomorrow." Hollypaw reassured him.

Nettlepaw nodded slightly. Hollypaw settled down beside him, and began to groom his messy pelt. Nettlepaw felt himself relax at the rhythmic strokes of his sister's tongue. Her words had helped him, to some degree. But a shadow of doubt still clouded his mind. _How can I become the best warrior in the forest if I can't even hunt properly?_


End file.
